That Perfect Moment
by emeraldoni
Summary: xXOneShotXx... In a burst of shortened time, Mizuki's dreams come true. Maybe staying in the dorms, in the middle of summer, with the heat on, isnt so bad. After all, a certain boy can always provide you with that perfect moment.... 'SanoxMizuki'....'Hana


**That Perfect Moment**

**By: emeraldoni**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi, or any of the characters henceforth (except for the flashlight dude) though I do own this idea. It came from my sad, tired brain: And the sack of bricks a keep in the corner. I call it pain, other people call it their muse. It's all about perception, I guess._

Mizuki sat at the edge of her bunk, sighing as she stared into space. She was so _bored. _Who knew that she could ever missed school? It had never occurred to her before. Everyday, all day, the disguised young would pray for vacation, hoping to spend her days with a certain, special someone.

Of course, with the start of summer vacation, all of her dreams had been shattered with a replay, day-by-day, of exactly the same thing.

All of her friends were gone. Nakatsu—extremely adamant—had been forced to go home. Mizuki had suspected that his parents had actually made an appearance and dragged him home, tied up with a rope. Of course, that was only a sneaking suspicion. But the odd boy had been crying on the phone when he had called her, something about betraying his best friend by leaving 'him' alone.

Well, it was partly right. Okay, he was mostly right. She was _alone_ right now, wasn't she? The whole dorm felt deserted. In her time of thinking (which was all she spent doing now) she had aptly named it the ghost dorm.

Okay, maybe she hadn't been thinking _all _the time. Mizuki had spent much of her time exploring, now knowing almost every nook and cranny the aged building offered. The vents made wonderful places to travel, as long as the heat wasn't going.

Unfortunately, the heat was on quite a bit. Mizuki began to wonder who controlled the temperature, then began to ponder whether the person had a deep-seeded grudge against her, or was just plain stupid.

Mizuki had an odd feeling that it was the former, and that it was actually _Satan _who sat in front of the thermostat.

The girl-masked-as-a-boy groaned and thumped back against her messy bed. Her legs swung back and forth like a child, bare (wearing khaki shorts0 in the summer heat. A baggy t-shirt adorned her upper half, though Mizuki was sorely tempted to rip of that—along with her vest—and put on a skimpy tank top. Oh, Mizuki didn't care for skimpy things, but it was friggen' hot. She could feel the droplets of sweat running down her brow, soaking into her vest, making her miserable as well as bored.

Poor Sano.

Yeah, he had left her alone, but it was for a good reason. He was trying to get back on top. Everyday, all day, her roommate would practice his high jump in the overbearing heat.

At first Mizuki wanted to go see the boy who she hid her affectionate feelings for, but Sano hadn't seem to care much for her visits.

In fact, it seemed to distract him. He would stop whatever he was doing, offer he a smile, then sit on her bench, drinking deeply from a bottle of water. His dark hair would be plastered to his forehead, and blue circles rested above his pink cheeks.

He looked thoroughly exhausted.

And then after a few moments, Sano would make up some excuse for her to leave.

"_Aren't you hot? Go get an ice cream or something."_

"_Yujiro seemed a little sad. Maybe you should go walk him?"_

"_Want to go get us some dinner for tonight? Yakisoba sounds good."_

Mizuki let him be. The tightening in her chest…it meant nothing. She wasn't hurt or anything. They were friends, right? So why was he trying to get rid of her?

Okay, she'd admit it. It hurt. Bad.

It shouldn't. it wasn't like they were _lovers_ or anything. Sano didn't even know she was a girl, a feminine boy, but not a girl.

The frustrated _girl_ let out a growl, then jumped up when a voice answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Sano!" Mizuki slid off her bed to the floor over a foot beneath her, then ran over to the fatigued looking boy.

He gave her an almost tender smile (to anyone who was watching) then proceeded to sit on the floor.

"Do you want me to get you some dinner? Something to eat? Water? Maybe some juice or cold coffee?"

Sano rolled his eyes, "No, that's okay." He paused, shutting his eyes for a moment, then looking back at her, "Let's go out to eat tonight. I'll pay."

**Ooo00OOO00ooooO**

"Mizuki, the food is supposed to go in your mouth, not your nose."

Mizuki had the gall to look hurt, "What do you mean, Sano? I have perfect table manners!"

The girl blushed as San snorted and proceeded to wipe the offending food from her face.

After finishing their noodles Mizuki collapsed haphazardly on the table, letting herself sprawl on the polished surface.

"It's too hot. I don't know how you can do it. I think I'm going to melt. I'm going to die."

Sano allowed a wry smile, "You're not going to die. Stop exaggerating."

Mizuki rolled her eyes, "Did you know someone _turned the heat _on in the dorm. I think I went through five pairs of clothes, all soaked with sweat."

"Why didn't you go outside?"

"I died. Melted right on the floor. Barely made it, but then you came in, and saved me."

**Ooooo0000OOOO0000oooooO**

"I'm pretty sure you don't need saving, Mizuki."

The said person giggled then spread their arms, "Save me, Sano!"

Said boy just rolled his eyes.

Mizuki was hanging from a children's play structure, the monkey bars to be exact. Upside down, the world looked odd to the girl. Her head felt weird, as though it were shrinking and expanding at once, and her eyes pulsed.

The blood was definitely running to her head.

As she floated, Mizuki barely noticed her shirt rising up, or down, to be technically accurate.

Before it could go any farther, revealing her vest—even farther—above her petite sternum, a hand pushed it up roughly.

**Oooo000OOOO000ooooO**

"Thanks, Sano!" The 'boy' said; an avid blush upon her features.

"See," she laughed while flipping back to the ground, "I told you, you save me!"

San rolled his eyes, "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

**Oooo000OOO000oooooO**

"Okay. Why are we here again?"

"I want to show you something."

Mizuki tilted her lips, eyes lighting up as they followed Sano, then looked back to study their location.

They were at the track, the area where Sano practiced. It was dark by now, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, offering a sliver of pinkish-purple light, soon fading into a velvety black. The field looked almost eerie in the gloomy cover, and Mizuki began to acquire goose bumps.

Notably, her eyes widened and shoulders hunched slightly.

It was all whispered away though at the feeling of a warm hand slipping into her own nervous palm.

Mizuki glanced with a startled tint in her eyes up at Sano, the blush spreading across her cheeks, lost in the twilight.

"Thanks."

He shrugged.

After a few moments of walking Mizuki's eyes alighted upon the object they were headed towards.

"Why are we going there?"

"You wanted to see it, right?"

Mizuki nodded slightly, "Yeah, but… I thought you didn't want me to see it?"

"I didn't want you to see me fail."

Mizuki was silent for a moment, then a grin slowly crept upon her. In a flash of motion Mizuki stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck of the cheek.

"I can't wait."

A maroon color spread across Sano's cheeks, then a small smile. Letting go of Mizuki's dainty fingers, he headed to a mark about fifty meters away.

Mizuki kept her eyes trained upon him as he stretched a little, then feel into a running position.

In a flurry of motion, Sano took off, racing over the tar spread track, his legs a blur as he came closer to his target. Mizuki's muscles tensed as he came closer.

Closer…

Closer…

She gasped as his legs rippled with the energy forming and being released. His body was centered in the utmost sense of concentration. Sano's expression was one of fierce determination, and Mizuki felt laughter peek up in her chest.

He leaped.

In a torrent of grace and beauty Sano flew over the high bar, the last reserves of sunlight disappearing over the edge of the city at the exact same moment.

Night had come, and Sano landed on the pad set for the perfect landing of his perfect high jump.

Mizuki ran over to Sano, who sat up recovering from the slight effort put into his performance for the girl he cared the world about.

Their arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace.

Sano heard Mizuki's muffled voice slightly in the blanket of his limbs, "Amazing… it was amazing." She looked up at him, "You're amazing."

It was perfect. The moment was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Mizuki held no qualms when she felt Sano's lips come down upon hers in a gentle joining. The fact that she was a 'boy' was completely forgotten, thrown out the window like a piece of tasteless gum.

His lips were warm and dry. Locked together, in a form a passion, Mizuki was reminded of autumn.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, making fist of the white shirt adorning his chest. His arms formed a tight ring about her waist, gripping her as though she was a life saver, the only thing that kept him anchored from floating off into a deep abyss.

Sano trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck. Tasting her like a vintage wine. She was a delicate flower, a sweet strawberry.

Sano discovered the one sweet he could never dislike.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?"

The couple jerked apart as they saw a tall figure coming near them with a flashlight, a teacher patrolling the grounds.

With a giggle, Mizuki grabbed Sano's hand, and they mad a mad dash for the dorm.

**Ooooo000OOO000ooooO**

"How did you know? I mean, I hid it pretty well."

Sano snorted at that, "No, you didn't hide it real well. And I've almost always known."

Mizuki stared at the brightly lit wall of their dorm, her face a mask of thought, "It was during that time when you started ignoring me, wasn't it?"

The older boy avoided her gaze, but nodded anyway, "I didn't mean to avoid you."

Mizuki grinned, "Its okay."

"I won't tell."

"I figured you wouldn't, if you hadn't already."

And again, Sano allowed a smile to spread across his face. Like all his smiles it was small, almost unnoticeable. Unbelievable because of the scowl he normally carried on his face.

"Go to sleep, Mizuki."

She grinned at him.

"I don't want this to end. It won't right?"

Sano snorted, "Of course it won't. Now go to sleep."

After some shuffling they both crawled into their segregated bunks, street lights filtering into the dark room with a watery light.

Sano lay on his back, arms behind his head, and waited, anticipating the moment when the girl he loved would unwittingly crawl into his bed. He couldn't get enough of her warmth, even on the hottest of nights.

And he couldn't wait to see her blush when she woke up with him in the morning.

**A/N: **This is my first Hana Kimi fic. I absolutely love the manga, and I just felt I had to do something about it. I'm sorry if the people aren't perfect, this is just a sweet twist of the discovery of each other and their own true feelings: of them embracing the moment.

I hope you liked it, and feedback would be greatly appreciated. If you read my other series… well, I'll try to update them soon. I've been really busy with work and all. I'm getting a ton of hours, and I'm getting really tired out.

Until then.

emeraldoni

PS: I did not edit this or anything. I just wrote it and posted it. So, if there are mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. If uyou do find mistakes, please tell me. I would love to know.


End file.
